Fractured Spirit
by StonedGorgon
Summary: Lionel is shot while searching for Kara in Detroit. Martha is forced to take extreme measures to find out why.  This story takes place at the beginning of Season Seven's 'Fracture' but has a Mionel twist.
1. Chapter 1

Fractured Spirit

by StonedGorgon

_** Story takes place at the beginning of Season Seven's 'Fracture" but has a Mionel twist. **_

Chapter 1:

In a Detroit junkyard, two people were quickly moving around the former glories of a past automotive industry & the torrential rain pouring down on top of their drenched heads. The night was foul, dark & dank with the sky constantly opening up & soaking them both to the bitter bone.

"No one asked you to be here Ms Sullivan," the eldest of the two complained as he cautiously jogged down the lane of massacred cars nearby.

"What makes you think Kara's here?" Chloe, the younger of the two, questioned.

"Lex gave something to Kara that emits a GPS signal. She's within one hundred yards of us."

"Lex is stalking her?"

"Let's just be grateful for my son's need to control all possible situations. Otherwise, my technical analysts wouldn't have had the chance to advise me of the missing equipment & I wouldn't have had the thought to review Lex's travel records."

"Right. Well, you take this way & I'll find my own way around Pocahontas."

Lionel continued on his way. A little further up, Lionel could see Kara's cuff bracelet near a grimy puddle. He continued on until he heard the staccato strains of an argument up ahead. He couldn't tell what was being said, but one voice did sound familiar. Kara was locked in a lean-two with a fence wrapped around it & another man was talking to her through the fence.

"Let her go," Lionel demands holding his gun close to his side.

The young man raised his gun & Lionel does the same.

"Finley, please don't do this," Kara begged as she tried to reach through the fence.

"I won't let you get hurt Linda," Finley exclaims.

The boy turns to the older man & without hesitation fires his gun. Lionel shoots back, but it's too late. The gun slips from his numb fingers & he stumbles to his knees as blood slowly drips down his face. He falls, oblivious to the world, down to the ground.

"Nooo!" Kara shouts as Finley walks up to the body of the older man & rolls him off his side. He takes aim & fires twice more into the body of Lionel Luthor.

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Lex, I came as soon as I heard. How is he?" Martha asked as she & Clark rushed into the main observation lounge.

"He's in a coma Senator," Lex replied in a blank & toneless voice. "We had Dad Medevac-ed back here from the emergency care unit in Detroit. The neurosurgeon was able to remove the bullet from his brain & the damage to his lung & stomach from the other bullets has been repaired. He says there's a good possibility that my father may never regain consciousness."

"I'm so sorry," Martha said with tears in her eyes.

"It's difficult to believe that someone would leave Lionel in an alley & no one would see anything," Clark commented.

"Mr Luthor?"

"Yes Doctor? If you will excuse me Mrs. Kent, Clark …."

Clark peaked thru the side entrance and was able to see Lionel attached to a respirator with numerous wires and hoses attached to his body.

"Mom, do you think all of Lionel's personal effects are here?"

"I should think so."

"Then there must be something that can explain why Lionel was in Detroit at that time of night & perhaps it may explain why he's been shot."

–

About an hour later, a man in a dark suit asked for Senator Kent & delivered a flat envelope to the Kent family's door.

"Clark, I may have found something that can help determine why Lionel was in Detroit," Martha said hurriedly as she passed a file over to Clark.

"Project Intercept. What is this Mom?"

"It was developed to interrogate terrorists by LuthorCorp for the military. The machine allows someone to gain access inside a person's mind. Lionel spearheaded the project. With my connections in DC, I can find where the prototype is being held in Metropolis & get Lionel there in a matter of hours."

Clark and his mother entered a small lab on the outskirts of Metropolis. The building on the outside looked a wreck with broken windows & loose bricks, but inside was a completely different story. The interior was furnished with the most expensive laboratory equipment available. There were MRI and CAT scanners along with other devices that Clark could not recognize.

"I can do this. I can get into Lionel's mind," Clark said almost too eagerly.

"No. If anyone does this, it will be me."

"Mom, you can't risk..."

"It's not a matter of risk; it's a matter of respect. Everyone deserves their privacy sweetheart, even Lionel. I just want to make sure that privacy is honored."

"But using technology built by Lionel Luthor?"

"We don't have a choice Clark," Martha said with certainty.

"Ma'am, we're ready. Sir could you please step outside," the Doctor advised.

"I'll be waiting for you outside," Clark said as he walked towards his mother, wrapped his arms around her & gave her a big hug.

"Doctor, if Lionel wakes up, he'll never know I was in there, correct?"

"In the most successful cases, the subject never knew they had been infiltrated. Now please listen carefully. The most recent memories will most likely be the first ones that you will see. The deeper you go, the greater the risk. If you begin to show physical distress, you will be pulled from the unit."

"I understand."

"You will see what appears to be a red door. That is your emergency exit. Do not lose sight of that door; it's the only link between Mr. Luthor's subconscious & reality."

"I'm ready."

–

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In seconds, Martha found herself in a long hallway. She peered through a broken pain in one window and saw the image of an auburn haired woman bathed in light. Martha was unable to tell who the woman was, but the image presented to her was strikingly beautiful.

She traveled further down the hall & opened a door to her right. Instantly the interior changed into Lionel's office. Lionel was inside talking on the phone.

"What do you mean one of the prototypes has gone missing?" Lionel barked. "That item was the newest innovation in global tracking. Who signed it out?"

Lionel waited for the answer then replied, "Yes, you did the right thing bringing this to my attention. If my son should request any other additional items from your department... Yes, goodbye."

With a sigh, Lionel hung up the phone & leaned wearily into his chair.

"Lex, what are you up to now?"

Lionel reached again for the phone & dialed a number: "Hello Susan, could you please send me an itinerary of all the places my son has traveled to in the last few weeks? Thank you."

–

Martha walked back into the hallway & shut the door. A moment later, she heard her name being called from across the hallway through another door. She moved inside and the door closed behind her. The room was warm & dark. As she walked further in she noticed a fire burning in a fireplace. It appeared to be one of the bedrooms in the Luthor mansion.

"Martha..." Lionel whispered.

And Martha turned towards the sound of her name only to quickly face away in shock. Lionel was naked on his bed stroking himself gently and whispering her name as though it were a sacred mantra. He seemed to gain as much pleasure from saying her name as he did from softly loving himself. She quickly left the room & moved a few doors down the hallway away from the gentle sighs & moans of her name.

–

The next room she entered was a room that appeared to be a pit of darkness. There was no light to be found. But she could hear voices. The first one was mechanical & reading off LuthorCorp statistics with a broken, non-emotional flare. She could feel frustration & hopelessness come over her in waves & in the next instant she heard something being thrown & breaking. And then a moment later she could hear her own voice and the feeling in the room changed instantly. A feeling of warmth & clarity passed over her. The room felt lighter and she could begin to smell the scent of fresh flowers & feel warmth on her face as though she were sunbathing on a perfect spring day.

Confused by the dark room & realizing that it didn't hold the answers that she sought, she left & closed the door behind her.

–

"What are you keeping from me? What are you doing with these people?"

Martha heard the voice of the woman & walked further down the hall until she reached the door where the voice was emanating from.

"Veritas is not your concern! You keep out of my business Lillian," Lionel said roughly as he shoved her to the side.

Dismayed, she followed the younger Lionel out of the room & ended up back in a private study.

She watched as he poured himself a whiskey and settled behind his desk. He was staring at a picture of his wife.

"Why did I marry you? I loved you once, but you never did understand me or what I was trying to do & I can't explain it to you now. It's too late," Lionel said sadly drinking himself into oblivion.

-

She left & returned back to the hallway where she opened a door a few steps down.

Inside was Chloe facing off against Lionel in front of the Luthor jet.

"First Lex & now you. What's so special about Detroit?"

"If you must know, Ms. Sullivan, I believe I may have found Clark's missing cousin."

"Kara? Then you're not leaving without me."

–

Martha closed the door & moved on. She could hear the sound of a gun cocking over & over again in a continuous echo. The sound kept getting stronger & stronger until she reached a door to the left. When she opened it, all she could see was rain. On the ground lay Lionel with his face bloodied as a young man kicked him over onto his back. Two gunshots rang out as Lionel lay defenseless on the wet ground. Martha rushed over to him & noticed the GPS tracker near his side. It showed that Lionel's current location was a junk yard on Mason Street. She tried to cradle Lionel in her arms, but every time she reached for him, he seemed to slip through her fingers.

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Realizing there was nothing that she could do for the wounded Lionel in front of her, she sadly left & closed the door on the rainy scene behind her.

She had all the answers she needed: Lionel was in a junkyard on Mason Street with Chloe looking for Kara when he was shot. There was a good chance that Kara & Chloe may still be there. She needed to get out of Lionel's mind & tell Clark.

She began searching for the red door, but was unable to find it. All she was able to see behind each door was a flash of memory:

Martha being watched from afar at the Talon by Lionel.

Lionel prepared to sacrifice his own life to save Martha's in that hellish situation in the deathtrap elevator.

Lionel escorting her to a party & later letting her borrow that beautiful necklace.

Martha's voice in the dark telling him he's not alone.

At last, she found the red door. And pushing against it with all her strength, she passed through.

–

"Pst! Kara. Kara," Chloe whispered.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Chloe & I'm here to help," Chloe said as she began to pick the lock.

"We need to hurry. There's no telling when Finley will be back."

"Got it!" and with a snap Chloe unlocked the gate. "Let's go."

"I think the front entrance is up ahead."

"Linda! What are you doing?" Finley demanded as he jumped out of his van.

"I can't stay with you. You have to let us go."

"If you don't come with me, then I guess you're gonna turn me in. And I can't go back to prison."

Finley lifted his gun & pointed it at Kara, but just as he was about to pull the trigger, a tower of cars toppled over. Clark grabbed hold of Finley & threw him across the yard unconscious.

–

After settling Kara at the farm with Lois, Clark returned to the hospital to a weary Martha.

"Did you find them?"

"Kara & Chloe were right where you said Mom."

"Thank goodness."

"How's Lionel doing?"

"I don't think he's going to make it sweetheart. There was just too much damage & he hasn't woken up yet," Martha said tears slowly running down her face.

"Perhaps I can help," Chloe said as she was walking up to them.

"Wha... Chloe... How?"

"Let's just say I have a healing touch," Chloe explained with a slight smirk.

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As Chloe walked into Lionel's private room, Martha began to digest everything that she had seen in Lionel's mind. Based upon the scene she had seen in his bedroom, Lionel was obviously physically attracted to her. She blushed as she remembered his lean torso, his breathless expression & the way he handled himself so gently as he whispered her name.

Then she recalled the mysterious image of the auburn haired woman bathed in light. The image shown to her was stunningly beautiful. Who was the woman?

The brief image of family life for Lionel & the Luthors that she saw was tinged with sadness. Obviously he hadn't been the best father to Lex or husband to Lillian, but she already knew that from information leaked over the years about his disreputable past. Would that make him a terrible father & husband now? All she could think about was the moment after the fight with Lillian where he was sitting so sadly drinking his pain away & talking to his wife's photograph begging it for answers.

Martha recalled the mysterious dark room where she could see nothing, but hear and feel emotions. Perhaps that was the only way he could remember his time when he was blind? She tried to think back to a moment where she spoke to him & heard a robotic voice & then it came to her: The garden at the Luthor mansion. He was using an electronic reader & she remembered watching him in his frustration throw it to the cobblestone walkway. Could just hearing her voice make that much of a difference in how he felt? She remembered the room having a less disheartening & bleak feeling when Lionel began to hear her voice. Was that how he felt whenever she made a phone call to him from DC?

Then there were all the little flashes of memory that she saw before she left his mind. Each one was settled on or around her. If nothing else, one thing was certain: Lionel Luthor was very deeply in love with her.

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Martha walked into Lionel's room. She pulled the blinds to allow him a little bit of privacy, pushed a chair up next to the bed and sat down beside him. She held his hand.

"Lionel, it's me Martha. I wanted to talk to you privately. Explain myself and what I did. I used the Intercept project to enter your mind so that I could discover why you had been hurt, but I saw some things I realized you never wanted me to see. I wish I could say I'm sorry about that, but I'm not. What you feel for me is so flattering, but I don't know what to think. You've always seemed to have this Teflon & steel exterior. Nothing seemed to stick to you & nothing seemed to dent that perfectly manicured facade. Or at least that's what you made everyone think. But I realize now that you feel so much, perhaps more than even I do. I don't know. What I do know is that no one builds those kinds of barriers without being hurt one too many times. I don't want to hurt you Lionel, but I can't deny that I feel something for you as well. I just don't know if I should act on it. You're friendship has meant so much to me over the last couple of years and I don't think I could bear it if I lost it over a simple infatuation."

Martha sat pensively as she contemplated what she was about to do next when she felt the slightest of grips from Lionel's hand.

"Lionel?"

"Hey," Lionel answered drowsily.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired. Where am I?"

"You're in Metropolis. You were found in Detroit and Medevac-ed here for treatment," Martha hedged. She wasn't sure this was the right place or time to tell him of his little excursion to the lab & her involvement in Project Intercept.

"Is Kara..."

"Kara & Chloe are fine. Clark took care of everything."

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A few days had passed since the nightmare of Lionel's shooting. The doctor's had performed every test they could think of to explain Lionel's full and complete recovery, but were unable to find anything. Finally, they had no choice but to release him.

"Martha, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I might give you a ride home. If you don't mind traveling in the truck?"

"No, not at all. In fact, why don't we go out to lunch. I'm buying."

"Only if we can make it take away. I really don't feel much like crowds."

"It's a deal."

–

Inside Lionel's penthouse, Martha & Lionel were both sitting on the couch enjoying their impromptu lunch.

"Martha, this was such a good idea. I haven't had Chinese in forever & I was starving."

"I noticed," Martha said with a giggle as she looked at the grand selection of different Chinese dishes on the coffee table in front of them.

"Perhaps I over did it a little," Lionel said sheepishly blushing.

"Have you tried my Mongolian Chicken yet? It really is amazing," Martha asked.

She took a small amount between her chop sticks and held it out in front of Lionel as a peace offering. Martha blushed an even deeper shade of red than Lionel as he delicately wrapped his mouth around the pro-offered morsel of food and began to eat.

"Martha, are you feeling all right?" Lionel questioned as he saw her blush.

"Yes, yes," Martha said hurriedly. "I just ate a piece that was a little too hot."

"Here, let me get some more plum wine," Lionel offered as he got up from his seat & moved towards the kitchen.

_What is wrong with me?_ Martha thought as she contemplated her next bite of food. _It isn't as if we haven't shared a lunch before. Besides, we're friends, just friends._

"Here we are. One glass of plum wine for Milady," Lionel offered graciously.

"Thank you."

It was then that their fingers brushed gently as Martha accepted the pro-offered glass of wine.

_Definitely not a 'just friends' feeling here._ Martha reconsidered as she sipped the wine delicately.

"Lionel are you busy this afternoon?"

"I have a board meeting later, but..."

"No, no, never mind," Martha answered quickly.

"What Martha?" Lionel asked quietly.

"I was just thinking that we were having such a good time that maybe you would like to rent a movie," Martha asked with a blush.

"What would you like to watch" Lionel asked as he went over to his entertainment center & began looking through the library of movies he already had available.

"But I thought you had a board meeting?"

"I can always call in sick or cite personal reasons. I happen to know the boss and I don't think he'll mind," Lionel said with a wicked grin.

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"So what did you think," Lionel asked as he brought in two cups of coffee.

"I liked it. I still can't believe she tossed that poor cat out of the taxi," Martha commented.

"I still can't believe you never watched 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'."

"Well, it was one of those things that I always put to the side for later."

"At least they both went to find the cat at the end," Lionel said as he sipped his coffee.

"That helped redeem Holly's character for me. But do you think they will stay together?" Martha asked as she moved to add a little sugar to her coffee.

"If it's meant to be," Lionel said as he gazed at Martha's profile, "then they'll stay together forever."

"That's a nice thought. Forever. But we both know that nothing lasts forever," Martha answered sadly.

"Then it's important that they do what they can to stay together whatever way they can," Lionel answered back with a sad smile on his face.

"Perhaps your right."

"Martha..."

"Yes, Lionel," Martha questioned as she leaned slightly closer to him. Her memory kept flashing back to the moment in his mind when he was in his bedroom. He was vulnerable. He was wanton. She was the subject of his thoughts.

"Um, would you like some more coffee?" Lionel asked quickly as he got up from the couch and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes, that would be nice," Martha answered as she leaned back into the couch & huffed a breath of frustration. _It's my own damned fault. This is what I wanted. Wanted: past tense._

"Is something wrong Martha?"

"No, everything is perfect. The way it should be," she said with a bittersweet smile.

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

She didn't want the day to end. It had been perfect. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to relax and simply be herself. Not Martha: the acclaimed lawyer's daughter. Not Martha: the farmer's wife. Not Martha: the Senator. Just Martha: the woman.

"When do you need to go back to DC?" Lionel asked with a sigh of resignation.

"We go back into session next week," Martha answered as she curled her legs comfortably onto the couch.

"We'll need to do something before you leave. Something perhaps more extravagant than Chinese take away and an old film."

"But I liked what we did today," Martha said with a smile. "In fact, I don't remember having such a good time with anyone. I don't want it to end."

"Neither do I."

"Then let's not let it end," Martha said with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, you offered lunch; I asked for take-away. I asked to rent a movie; you chose one from your library. I think now it's your turn to choose what we do next & I'll amend how we do it."

"How very Senatorial of you," Lionel said with a laugh.

"It seems the most democratic."

"I'm all for democracy."

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"I'm surprised that you didn't want to go to Fortune's Casino," Martha commented with a laugh as she drew another card from the stack.

"Perhaps I just didn't want to share you," Lionel said with a wicked grin as he folded his hand. "I thought you said you weren't much of a poker player?"

"Actually, I prefer blackjack."

"Martha Kent, you have a face made for poker."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked with genuine surprise.

"A man can never tell what you're thinking. You are the ultimate mystery. What I wouldn't give to read your mind," Lionel said with a laugh.

"Lionel."

"My deal. So what will the stakes be this time?" Lionel said with a smile. It was obvious that he was having a great time.

"Perhaps some truth. But I don't know if you'll like what I'm about to say. I just don't want to ruin what we've had today," she replied sadly.

"Martha, what is it? You know that you can tell me anything. I won't judge you. Considering my past mistakes, it can't be that bad."

"I want to talk about Project Intercept."

Lionel froze for a moment off-guard. He then plastered a smile on his face & carried on as though they were talking about the weather.

"What about Project Intercept did you want to know?"

"I tried to tell you back at the hospital, but I only seemed to have the nerve to tell you while you were unconscious," Martha answered gloomily. "When you were shot, we had no idea of why or what for. So I used my connections to find out about Project Intercept. I had you taken to the lab outside of Metropolis & I used the system to enter your mind."

"You did what?"

"I didn't want Clark to invade your privacy so I told him that I would enter your mind. I wanted to protect your memories and feelings as much as possible, but I didn't think it was right to go into your mind & you to know nothing about the experience."

"Will you tell me what you saw?" Lionel asked quietly.

"I'll tell you anything you want."

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Lionel sat quietly as Martha recounted her experience inside his mind. He showed no emotion and sat calmly until Martha attempted to recount one of the more intimate moments of the experience.

"There was a moment when I was in your bedroom," Martha said awkwardly. Lionel got up from the couch and faced the window looking out over the Metropolis skyline. "I turned away the moment I realized what you were doing."

"Who was I with," Lionel asked. His crestfallen expression reflected in the window pane.

"No one," Martha said with a blush. "You were making love to yourself & you said a name. My name."

"Martha..."

"I'm not upset by what I saw. What little I saw," she amended. "I think it was flattering. And intimate. And beautiful."

"I think you should go."

"No, I need to make this right."

"And how exactly are you going to do that. Let me sneak into your room at the dead of night & watch as you..." Lionel stopped as he realized he had said too much.

The room was silent except for the sound of labored breaths of frustration. Lionel turned toward the window with his shoulders hunched.

"If that's what it takes to make things right," Martha said slowly as she walked up and placed a hand on his back.

"I wouldn't want that."

"Then what do you want Lionel."

"Nothing that you would want to give me."

"Name it."

"I don't want to play this game anymore," Lionel answered dejectedly.

"Who's playing? Name it."

"No."

"Lionel, say it," Martha whispered, her hands slowly moving up his back.

"Martha, please, " Lionel begged.

"Say it."

"I want you. I've always wanted you."

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"And now you can have me. So long as it's more than just for tonight," Martha said as she wrapped her arms around his waist & pressed herself against his back.

"Don't tease me Martha. I know how you feel. You said it yourself that Thanksgiving day. You value our friendship, but you can't see us together."

"I said I wasn't ready then, but now I am," Martha said as she raised her hands from his waist and pushed them up his lean torso to rest on his chest. "Come to bed," she whispered.

"Martha..."

"Don't make me wait," Martha said as she began walking towards the master bedroom.

Lionel stood facing the window for many minutes contemplating the situation he was in. He would never have hesitated in the past if a beautiful woman told him to come to bed. But this wasn't just a beautiful woman. This was Martha. His Martha. And he didn't want her to do something she would regret simply because she felt guilty.

_That's what it has to be,_ Lionel thought with a sigh. _She feels guilty for having violated my privacy and she just wants to make it up to me by giving me something that I want. I can't let her do it. No matter how much I want this to happen. I just can't._

Lionel moved resolutely towards his private bedroom when he stopped in his tracks. On the floor was Martha's sandal. He picked it up, prepared to give it back to her & send her on her way when he saw her other sandal... then her skirt... her sweater... her bra... & finally her panties. He picked the rest of the garments up and walked toward the room.

Martha was laying on the bed under the supple bed linens clutching the sheet to her ample breasts.

"Martha. I... think it's time... for you," Lionel started awkwardly as he stared at everything that he had ever wanted.

"I think it's time you came to bed," Martha said with a smile as she looked him in his hazel eyes & dropped the sheet.

–

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The early morning rays of the sun peered through the drapes of the penthouse as Lionel contemplated the woman spooned next to him. The light played magic with her hair, causing it to be bathed with it's own golden light. Her face was carefree in sleep.

_What must it be like to sleep the sleep of the innocent_, Lionel wondered as he scrutinized every lush curve of her body. _She's glorious. No, she's better than glorious. She's divine._

–

"That smells delicious. I'm famished," Martha said with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around her new favorite cook.

"Good. There's orange juice, toast and bacon on the bar. And your omelet will be ready in just a minute. Help yourself."

"You're too good to me," she said with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Someone should be. Now hurry up before your toast gets cold."

Martha loaded up her plate with bacon and a large glass of orange juice & sat at the table ready to pounce on her food the moment Lionel sat down.

"What are you waiting for? Tuck in," Lionel said with a smile.

"It's lonely over here. Besides, I was taught you should kiss the cook especially after he's made such a wonderful meal."

"Good rule," Lionel said with a laugh.

"I thought so,"

"You just made that up?"

"Yep," Martha answered with a wicked grin.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lionel asked as he sat down two plates each carrying an omelet with a side dish of salsa.

"Well, I'm going to eat this delicious meal & then perhaps crawl back into bed for a quick cat nap."

"That sounds like a lovely idea, but that's not what I meant. What are we going to do about us? You still need to go back to DC in a week & …."

"You want to know where we stand," Martha interrupted as she sat her fork down.

"Yes."

"I was thinking that I would return to Washington, we would still keep in touch and visit each other as much as humanly possible. Then, decide together whether or not I should go for another term in office or retire as Martha Kent: Senator & become simply Martha Kent: Girlfriend," Martha answered encouragingly.

"No, I don't like it," Lionel said in a serious tone.

"What don't you like about that plan?" Martha asked with a befuddled expression on her face.

"You're an industrious woman, Martha Kent. You're perfectly capable of multitasking. I think you should be Martha Kent: Senator, Girlfriend, & Future Bride."

"Do you think I can juggle that many titles?" Martha asked with an ever growing smile.

"I'm only learning now that your capable of anything once you put your mind to it."

–

-THE END-


End file.
